A play of twist
by jokergirl2001
Summary: What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists
1. Chapter 1

_**Normaly someone would die and get reborn into the Naruto world, right? Those stories are great but overrated so I decided to be a bit original and add my own twists to the idea.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one :<strong>_

_**Who am I?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Right now I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the same time~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>There's a lot of stories in the ninja world. Some stories are true , half-true or a made up lie. In total there are more than a thousand stories and the most known stories are of the tailed beasts which is true , the sage of the six paths which is said to be a made up story , the Uchiha clan, the five great nations etc. There is one story said to be completely false...but this is the story from which <em>_**you **__have a role in...well at least now you do again._

_Have you ever heard of it? Probably not so now it's my job to tell you this story of a clan which is said to have not existed...Okine clan. A clan which posseses great powers which you have yet to atained. This clan greatly rivals other clans such as the Uchiha's , Uzumaki's and Hyuuga's. _

_The clan is said to have been along longer than most clans but were in hidding. The reason they were in hidding is something even they do not know. It was an order from the first Okine so they did not question it and continued living out of site. Not gaining attention and if need be even acted as normal civilians. During the first war the members of the clan which always stuck to each other were forced to scatter in order to maintain their bloodline. As such the members continued to the next generations not knowing if their family had survived the war._

_This story seems realistic but then why do people not believe in it? The answer is because the Okine were said to have the power of God..._

_However __**you **__are a direct descendant to the first Okine and related to the Memorisa clan. But that's a story for later since it's time for you to wake up_

**? POV**

My eyes opened as I yawned.

"What a weird dream"

I looked at my hands and my eyes widened

'Why am I in the body of a three year old? How do I even know I'm three? How old am I supposed to be? Is this real? Why can't I remember anything?'

I looked around and frowned

'Where am I? Where am I supposed to be? Do I have a home?'

My surroundings changed again...this time I can only see white

'Did I die? Am I waking up?'

_Yes and no. The 'fake' you died and your soul went back to the original you. No you're in your mindscape_

'The fake me? The original me? Whhich one am I? And who are they anyways? Why is my mindscape white?'

_One question at a time...let's start with the fake you. Her name was 'Sam'. No last name she was an orphan. She died at the age of twelve in a car accident. Her life before had nothing interesting but to her it was fun._

'A car?'

_It's not important...if you feel the need to know just remember it yourself along with your previous traits though I doubt it will matter. The second question. The original you is the body you're currently in. Your name is Naminé and your three years old. The rest is for you to remember by yourself though there isn't much to remember. _

'Naminé? That sounds like a Japanese name mixed with French...I can't remember what it means though. So I was previously known as 'Sam' until I died and returned to my original body which is named 'Naminé Okine' but I also have another last name 'Memorisa' which means my parents are from different 'clans'?'

_Hehehhe you catch on fast! If you really want to know what your name means you should remember those two languages. In this world the only known language is Japanese. Hai your mother is from the Okine clan and your father is from the Memorisa clan_

'This world? That means the fake me lived in another world...what's the difference between those two worlds? Why did I even have another me?'

_Correct. The previous world you lived in was more advanced you could say...it was a completely different world. In this world life is harder and the most important thing is that it's filled with ninjas. I'm sorry but even I don't know why you had another you_

'Ninjas? I remember what that is...finaly I remembered something'

_Good some of your memories will be regained naturaly and the others will come back if certain conditions are met. You have to go back now , you're mother is calling you_

'Wait! Who are you!?'

_You finaly asked that question...too bad even I don't have an answer for that. I only know that I'm here to help you._

'Thank you..!'

I heard a faint you're welcome before I was greeted by the forest..again!

"N-Naminé..." I heard a woman called

I followed the voice since my body seems to recognize it

My eyes widened as I saw a naked woman with light blond hair and brown eyes with tears streaming down her face. She had a weird thing plunged in her heart

'A kunai' I noted

My body started trembling in fear and my eyes watered up

"I-it's a-alright h-he's gone *cough* now"

Who's gone?

_**"Naminé hide and don't come out until I tell you to"**_

_**"But mommy there's a weird chakra signature near there"**_

_**"Please?"**_

_**"...Okay"**_

_**"Don't come out no matter what until I tell you to"**_

_**"B-but! Okay"**_

_**"Good. Pinky promise?"**_

_**"Pinky promise"**_

**I fell asleep hearing my mothers sillent cries probably making sure I don't come out**

"Mommy!" I cried as I ran to her side

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..I-I w-wanted t-to s-see you g-grow u-up" she cried

I don't even know her but my eyes won't stop crying

"Don't leave me! I need you!" I cried

"I-I d-don't w-want t-to b-but...l c-can't c-change this...i-if o-only I m-mastered m-my abilities..."

"Mommy?" I asked as her eyes started closing

She snapped them back open and hugged me while crying

"I-I'm g-going t-to b-be j-joining d-daddy now a-and b-become a s-star...I love you d-don't f-forget that...l-live o-out y-your d-dreams. Live...m-make f-friends...you d-don't h-have t-to make a lot...as l-long a-as they're r-real f-friends..." she couldn't finish as her eyes closed

I didn't make a noise but tears kept streaming as a few pictures appeared in my mind...I can't recall the memories but they seemed fun.

"Mommy...huh? I didn't even get a chance for parental love huh? The dummy did but I didn't" I muttered as I wiped the tears from my eyes

I'm not the one who's crying...it was the dummy of this body, right?

_Naminé the person who did this is coming back...get out of here_

I nodded and ran

I kept running until I couldn't feel that chakra anymore

'Chakra...how come I remember that so well?'

_Members of the Okine has the ability to pass on every information they gathered in their lives into their children. This has been going on for generations which is why you currently contain information that people would kill for...don't let other people know of this. _

'Roger but then if this information is true then wouldn't that mean the person who did that to my 'mother' is able to gain her information?'

_Normaly yes but did you feel your mother's chakra spike before she died?_

'So that weird feeling was her chakra spiking?'

_Yes , she wiped out her own memories and implanted fake ones...a huge feat for someone who didn't bother to learn her clan's abilities_

'She didn't learn them? Why not?'

_I do not know but let me ask you if you will learn them_

'I have a feeling that I will need them in the future...'

_That feeling is correct considering what's originaly supposed to happen in the future_

'You know what's going to happen in the future?'

_No but 'Sam' did._

'How?'

_She read and watched it_

'Does that mean my destiny is already written out for me?'

_Do you really believe in destiny? But to answer your question Naminé Okine's so called destiny isn't in it_

'You're right...the only thing that can determine my future is myself'

_Truly an Okine...I'm glad I am able to serve you Naminé-sama_

'D-don't call me that!'

_Why not?_

'It's not fair! I don't even know your name!'

_Then how about you name me?_

'Really!?'

_Yes_

'Sora'

_Why that?_

'It means 'sky'...the nami in my name means 'waves' so..don't you like it?'

_I love it...Naminé-sama we lost that man...you should set up camp_

I stopped running and nodded

Looking around I saw that it's almost dark so I have to build a fire quickly and find water.

_I sense a nearby river north...we can go there and set camp there too._

I walked in that direction

'Hey Sora? What's going to happen next?'

_I don't know but I'll be here for you Naminé-sama_

'Thank you..this world is filled with ninjas right? If the information I have is correct a kid has to attend a ninja academy to become a gennin and then continue becoming a higher rank. The highest rank is a Kage..'

_What are you trying to say? Do you want to become a ninja?_

'Not just any ninja...I want to be a Kage'

_A Kage!? But Naminé-sama why?_

'I want to leave my mark on the world...being the strongest Kage will mean that everyone will know my name Naminé Okine.'

_But that's against the rules..._

'I'll change the rules! Besides why do I have to follow a stupid rule? Instead of hiding the Okine should walk proudly and embrace their powers. After I become a Kage I'll gather up the other members so they can live together again so they don't have to continue losing more members'

_Naminé-sama...yosh! I'm with you a hundred percent! I'll help you in learning your clan's abilities...after all a Kage should be able to master her own clan's abilities_

'Thanks!'

I grinned as I saw the river and ran towards it. I cupped my hand together to gather water and drank. After that I looked at my reflection.

I had no have light blond hair just like my mother which was in a bob cut (**Like Hinata) **and blue eyes probably from my dad. I'm wearing a blue yukata which is now covered in my mothers blood along with a pair of sandle. I also had a cross necklace which was silver and black.

I started stripping

_Naminé-sama! W-what a-are y-you doing?_

_'_I'm going to clean myself up , why?'

_Please warn me the next time!_

'Why?'

_I'm a man!_

"Okay...pedophile" I muttered as stepped into the river

I shuddered at the coldness and then embraced it

I stared at my reflection with a slight frown

An image of a twelve year old with light brown hair cut at the shoulder with brown eyes. She was grinning. So this is Sam my previous self...I'll try to remember the life I lived as Sam. The image disapeared to show Naminé.

'Hey Sora who exactly am I?'

_What do you mean?_

'My previous self was Sam and now it's Naminé...they both have different personalities..which do I have? Is it the same as them or different? If so am I real? Do I exist?'

_Naminé-sama you are you. You're real and you exist...you're going to prove that by becoming a Kage right?_

'But who exactly am I?' I asked as I looked at the sky which was decorated by stars

He stayed sillent...even he doesn't know the answer. I looked back at the river and started singing

**Who is that girl I see s****taring straight b****ack at me?**

**Why is my reflection someone ****I don't know?**

**Somehow I cannot hide**

**Who I am**

**Though I've tried**

**When will my reflection show**  
><strong>Who I am inside?<strong>  
><strong>When will my reflection show<strong>  
><strong>Who I am inside?<strong> 

I finished the song which I don't know where I learned and sighed. I grabbed my yukata so that I could clean it along with my undergarments. I put them out to dry for a bit and then wore them. I went back into the forest so I can collect woods before it gets too dark. I grabbed as much as I could carry and went back to the river. I positioned them correctly and frowned realizing I don't have fire.

_Naminé-sama your mother taught you the basics of the elements try and remember_

I closed my eyes and tried to dive into my memories...I saw me doing hand seals and quickly copied what I saw

"Fire style : fire ball jutsu!"

I smiled because now I had fire...tomorrow I'll look for food

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter end<strong>_


	2. Following month

_**So enjoying the story so far? Well here's the new chapter and I'll warn you that it will take a few more chapters before I reach the begining of Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two :<strong>_

_**Survival skills a normal three years old shouldn't even know about!**_

* * *

><p><em>What exactly was the special ability of the Okine clan? It's something even they do not know since they keep discovering new things about it. The first members thought that the main aspect of this ability was 'divinity' and created jutsus to be able to predict things or even dive into the future which explains a reason why they are so dangerous. The second generation did not know this fact due to it being kept a secret...the only people capable of having this knowledge are direct descendants of the first Okine. So the second generation thought that the aspect was 'Celestial'. If the Okine had made themselves known to other clans and villages then their 'celestial' would have been an element that only people with the Okine blood line could learn. As the generations passed the members kept coming up with different aspects such as aura , spirits , space , galaxy, stars, cosmic, sky etc. <em>

_The clan made a rule to stop creating new aspects of their powers and as such most members decided to only learn basic element jutsu. The fear of discovering things better kept secret was too great._

_It's funny how some aspects of the Okine clan's ability makes great teamwork with the Memorisa clan's abilities. But that is a story for another time_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naminé's POV<strong>_

"These dreams are weird...but interesting" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes

I yawned and stood up. I strecthed and got satisfying cracks. Looking at my surroundings I saw the river and the ashes of the fire. Giving the sky a smile I stood up

_Good morning Naminé-sama._

"Good morning Sora" I said out loud

There's no one around so it doesn't matter

_So what do you want to learn first?_

"A ninja who can only use jutsu will eventually die...I'll start with my strength , agility, survival training and taijustu. I'll also try and increase my chakra control and learn to climb trees and walk on water." I explained

_Let's start with three climbing!_

I shook my head

_Huh? Why not?_

"I want to organize the infromation in my mind and create a few mindscapes for future uses"

_Smart move Naminé-sama...okay I'll teach you how to freely enter. Sit down in the posture for meditating and close your eyes._

I did that "What now?"

_Don't speak. Breath in and breath out. Try to destroy your image of your surroundings. Which means erase the thought and knowledge of where you currently are and replace it with the blank canvas of last time._

_Good! Now open your eyes slowly so you don't accidently go back_

I opened them and saw white

"Why can't I see you?" I asked

_I don't have a form but that's not important right now! What do you want to start with?_

"I want to start with 'Sam'"

_The current knowledge you have of Sam is limited so it will be easy _

I nodded "I want to start with the easy ones"

_Okay to store the information create a room designed for it_

"Create it? How do I do that"

_With your thoughts you create a room for specific things. Decorate the door however you want._

I thought about Sam and the first thing that came to my mind was the fact that she's dead. I imagined a sliding door...inside a shrine dedicated to Sam. For some reason I made the theme red and white. The room had a big picture of her and a scroll. The scroll contained the information I currently have of her and her world or should I say me and my previous world.

So now I'm standing in complete white but there a sliding door

_Nicely done_

I smiled as a thank you "I'm a bit tired..I'll create the room for the Okine clan , Memorisa clan, jutsus, you and others later"

_Naminé-sama to exit the mindscape do the opposite of what you did to come in_

I nodded

The opposite of what I did would be creating the reality with my thoughts

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the forest

_Okay now it's time to train!_

I nodded and grinned

_It's still bright and morning so we'll start with tree climbing for three hours taking a ten minute break after ever hour_

I nodded and walked over to a small three

_Do you know the basics already?_

"If my information is correct I do. I basicaly have to put chakra on the soles of my feet to climb. I have to make sure it's not too much and also not to small meaning balance is to the amount of chakra I have right now I'd say it's roughly at the level of a gennin"

_Correct as always_

I nodded and looked at the three. I concentrated chakra on my feet and ran.

I did it! I ran for one second and then fell down

"Ouch! What!? I'm sure I placed enough even if I am three this was an epic fail"

_Hheheehehe! Naminé-sama you're doing it wrong! Your focusing too much on the basics behind them instead of embracing your chakra_

"Embrace my chakra?"

_Don't control it...be one with it._

"Be one with my chakra..." I muttered

I closed my eyes and focused on my chakra. Instead of taming it I let it flow freely through me. I spiked my chakra and opened my eyes. I ran towards the tree only to fall again.

"What did I do wrong now!?"

_Naminé-sama you did become one with your chakra however you let it overflow...becoming one is essentialy letting it flow through you...but just now you let the chakra tame you. You don't have to tame it and it doesn't have to tame you that's what it truly means to become one with it_

I stood up and glared at the tree. If looks could kill the tree would have caught on fire by now.

I then inhaled and exhaled to calm myself down. I did the same as I did before but this time instead of letting it control me I dominated it. After dominating it I set it free letting it flow but not overflow.

I ran towards the tree and grinned as I really did stick to it. I made my way to the top!

"Sora I did it!" I cheered

_I can see that. Good job you're a quick learner_

I giggled

_Now do it fifty more times_

I stopped giggling and was pissed off but then I realized that this is to help me

"Hai!"

After an hour I was laying on my back panting hard

_Good now I now that you have high endurance for a three year old but we'll work on it more since we'll be doing hours of survival training which requires this_

I nodded "I...w-want...to learn...to..walk..on..water..now" I managed

_No Naminé-sama please rest first and then we'll continue the tree climbing for another hour. The walking on water will be practiced at night_

I didn't say anything and stared at the sky

After the break I kept running up the tree for the next hour. Then I spend the next break meditating. After that break I walked instead of run on top of the tree for another hour.

_Okay that's enough tree climbing for today. On to the survival training...oh and I already organized the rooms for you but you can decorate them later. I'll pass you the information you have on everything that has to do with surviving_

I nodded and suddenly clutched my head

I winced "Information received though it did overload a bit" I muttered

_I'm sorry I forgot that your current body might not be able to handle it_

"No Sora you did a good job...my mind has to learn to quickly process these sort of things and what you did was like training"

_Naminé-sama_...you really are too kind.

I smiled and shook my head.

So for the next five freaking hours I worked with the information I had gathered. The first hour I did a quick five kilometer scan and memorized the important details of the fores...this is necesary since I plan on staying for two weeks or a whole month. The second hour I trained my senses...I concentrated chakra on my ear to be able to hear further ahead, I ran around with my eyes closed and things like that. The third hour was spend on agility training...basicaly running without using chakra to enhance the speed so that when I do start using chakra to enhance it in a month I'll be faster. The fourth hour was spend on flexibility and acrobatics which was pretty fun. The fifth was spend on martial arts , karate and other fighting style from the world I previously lived in. I learned that Sam was a big fan of watching fighting sports.

Right now I'm scaveging for food.

"Yeah we'll camp here for today and then keep going" a masculine voice said

It seemed like a traveling merchant.

_Well I was going to have you start learning stealth and spying after eating but I guess this is an early test_

I grinned

_Okay stealth is sneaking. This means to avoid letting others feel your pressence. To do this you must conceal your chakra into one of a small animal. To conceal your chakra you must completely tame it and push it down. Spying means discreetly gaining information you need from someone. Put these to use and spy on the merchant...you win if you're able to steal at least five things from him without him knowing_

"Right" I whispered

Yeah Sora developed a way to make me put more effort into things...which is my competitive side. I need to learn to control it though but meh right now it's time to steal. Please have a blanket!

I made my chakra like one of a rabbit since that's all I can do now. Sora said I'd be able to make it like an ant later on if I keep practising.

I quickly climbed on a tree witout making any noise and peeked down.

There was a tent , firewood and items!

An old man and a young man. They're probably father and son.

I quickly devised a plan...my strategizing is awesome in my opinion.

I nodded at my plan and hid in a bush. I grabbed three rocks and threw one at the middle. While their attention was diverted I dashed to another bush grabbing a pocket knife and bottle filled with sake.

"What was that?" the young man questioned

"Probably a trick of the wind" the old man shrugged

"I'll go get more wood" the young one said

"Thank you I'll start preparing the food"

After the young one left the old one walked over to the supplies and I took this chance to enter the tent.

Blanket , first aid kit and kunais.

'Why do they have these?' I asked glancing at the kunais

_Their merchants so it's either for selling or protection_

I nodded and grabbed five.

I quickly wrapped everything I stole into the blanket and the blanket on to my side.

I looked outside the tent only to see the old man's back

Satisfied I dashed away hearing a faint 'What?'

When I reached my spot I drank some water and ate some fish.

After that I practiced throwing my own style. I basicaly learned two styles for myself the foul play which involves underhanded tactics and honest play which focused on not using underhanded methods. I of course will be sticking with the former since it suits me more considering I'm training to become a ninja.

After that Sora made me do exercises which increases my strength such as push ups and punching threes.

I also trained walking on water which I epicaly failed on...

Before I slept I kept meditating and focusing on my surroundings

For the next month I practised everything I did today along with a few jutsus. I also trained myself something called misdirection which I learned from a dream. The dreams which I had wasn't as interesting as the first two ones but nontheless it taught me more about Sam's world which had strange things called 'cars' , 'airplanes' etc. I'd also steal from a few travellers. I didn't get caught which is great since no one wants a Kage who used to steal things. I wasn't caught so no one will ever know.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three : **_

_**Learning to socialize..!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~When someone realizes how lonely it is to be on their own they will become kind~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>During this month I haven't told you anything about the Okine clan , right? Well now that your one month training is over I'll be able to tell you more.<em>

_The Okine clan's ability was categorized into :_

_Divinity_

_Celestial _

_Holy powers_

_Chaos_

_Spiritual_

_Miracle_

_Each has their own sub category. The clan doesn't have a specific jutsu since our ability allows us to create jutsus based on these categories. To create the jutsu it takes understanding, imagination, concentration and the chakra needed. That's why most Okine learns basic element jutsu so that they can make the process a bit easier. _

_Every Okine has their own creativity when creating their own jutsu and does not purposly copy others. Members of the Okine clan are said to have twice as much chakra as a normal ninja and depending on how powerful they are...they might reach a Kage's level one day._

_This fact made the Okine arrogant and instead of focusing on other things such as genjutsu, medical jutsu and taijutsu they focused on creating others. This is rumoured to be one of the reasons our clan is almost extinct._

_Contrasting this is the head of the clan. After the first generation they had decided to stop creating more jutsu and can only do so if granted permission. Thus the Okine clan stuck to the leader's style...another reason for their almost extinct state._

_Aside from creating their own jutsu they can also modify existing jutsus. This is something that should be practised before trying to create your own jutsu from the start. It allows you to be prepared. Most however didn't do this but the first Okine is rumoured to have done this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naminé's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I yawned and exited the tent which I stole three weeks ago.

"Sora are you awake?" I asked

_Hai Naminé-sama_

"Good could you store the new information I have of my clan into the 'Ability room'?"

_Right away..!_

I smiled

Sora and I get along like siblings.

After having fish for breakfast I packed. I put my first aid kit , canned food and stolen money into my bag. I hid my pocket knife and dagger in a sheath underneath my yukata. I also hid my pouch filled with my ten kunai on the other side. Yeah I wore the same yukata for the whole month!

_I'm done!_

"Thank you" I said

During the month I also decorated the rooms , created a few mindscapes for future uses and my own room for when I'm meditating.

_This marks the end of your first month training_

"I'm sorry that you have to stick around with me.." I muttered

_I'm happy that I get to experience all these things with you so don't apologize!_

I brightened up and started walking leaving my camp behind. I grinned since this will be my first time traveling to where people are. I started to run the feeling of the wind blowing my hair made me grin. Feeling the rush I picked up the pace. During the month my agility increased which is amazing! I mean come on learning to run fast without using chakra is key to being an agile ninja capable of having near light speed when using chakra to help which is why I'm learning to run fast the not ninja way.

After five hours of non stop running I took a break and then continued for two more hours finaly reaching a place filled with chakra signatures. During the month I learned that in Sam's world there isn't any chakra. So I copied her senses..what happened next blew Sora's mind. I was able to identify a person and animal by their chakra. So let's say I was hunting a deer and it ran towards its group I'd be able to tell him from the rest. When I copy her senses I also get really sensitive to chakra so all in all I could be a natural sensor type maybe even a tracker type of a ninja. But I'm more of a brawler.

I stopped in front of the town named 'Rocky side'. I then noticed that further up ahead there was strong chakra signatures. This means that this town is the first place a traveler would come to before going ahead to the village.

_How about a test?_

"I'm listening"

_Use a transformation to disguise yourself during your stay here to help improve your ability to do two things at a time. Also gather five interesting information of the village up ahead._

I nodded

"Transformation Jutsu" I muttered doing the seals

Later on I'll be training how to do it with only one hand...since Sora said it would be an amazing feat to accomplish.

I turned into a sixteen year old girl with an hourglass figure. I now have mid back length brown hair and emerals eyes. My clothes were now a light green short yukata.

Why did I turn into this? Simple during my one month training I learned that you can seduce someone into giving you information from a book I stole.

I walked into the town and felt gazes bore into my back. I walked up to a boy my real age and bent over.

"Excuse me but could you help me find a place that sells delicious food?" I smiled at him

He had a light blush "I-I'll s-show you a great place beautiful nee-chan!" he said as he started to drag me

Boys be boys.

"Here!" he grinned

It was a shop that sells green tea and dango

"Want me to buy you some dango too?" I asked

He nodded

We went inside. It was a simple place with the front bar and other seats. I sat at the front bar and smiled at the waiter/cook.

"Hello" I said

"H-hi! What c-can I get you?" he asked

"I'd like what he's having" I said pointing to the kid

The kid then told him what he's having. The man walked inside and then came back

"Your orders will be done in five minutes" he said

I smiled at him "Can I ask you a few questions? I'm new to these parts"

"First time in the Land of Earth? I'd be happy to tell you all you need to know" he grinned

I leaned closer to him with a seductive smile "Thank y-o-u" I winked

"Futher ahead of this town you'll find Iwagakure the village hidden by rocks. The Tsuchikage lives there"

"Kage?" I blinked in curiousity

"Onoki-sama..he's really amazing. He's the only living Kage who ever fought against Madara Uchiha."

"What's Onoki-sama like?" I asked

He crossed his arms with a knowing smile "He's a proud man and also headstrong. A bit short but he's greatness exceeds many. Recently he's been getting hip and back pain"

"He sounds amazing" I smiled

"N-not only that but I heard that he became a teacher to a kid...can't remember the name"

"That kid is so lucky" I said

"I also met Onoki-sama and talked to him once" he boasted

"Truly amazing" I grinned and gave him a peck on the cheeck

"I'll be leaving now..take care of the kid he seems to be an orphan" I whispered in his ear

"I will!" he nodded face filled with determination

I placed an envelope with money on the table and left.

I asked a girl if there was a bookstore and lucky me there was. But the bookstore didn't sell any scrolls...I'll have to visit the library in Iwa. I did buy a book though. It was about a thief who lived in the desserts. He finds a magic lamp that gives him three wishes and uses these to gain the heart of the princess he met a few days before. I also bought a dictonary so that I can read up the full information of 'celestial' and the others I heard in my dream.

I paid to stay one night at a hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Have you heard about the Uchiha? They are one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure and said to be the strongest. They posess the sharingan a kekkei genkai which allows users to see through jutsus and copy them. Uchiha's are prone to having fire affinity and their clan symbol is of a fan. The Uchiha along with the Senju clan founded the village hidden in the leaves.<em>

_Aside from them there are the Hyuga...also powerful._

_There isn't a difference between us and them...until you came along. You desire change but still do not posses the strength for it. You're young and already has been through quite a few hardships this past month but you got through them. _

_Iwagakure...there I shall see how determined you are to be a Kage and if you indeed posess the attitude for one._

_Your first test shall commence!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naminé's POV<strong>_

"Konohagakure...I'll make sure to stay clear of them until I'm strong enough" I muttered

I then grinned excited for Iwagakure. A child is impatient..so true! I bolted out of bed and grabbed my bag. Looking around the hotel room which was just a cheap room I nodded and jumped out of the window. I climbed to the roof and started dashing towards Iwa.

_Naminé-sama what are you doing_

"I'm excited...patience is something I'll have to learn someday"

_That's top on my list of what to teach you Naminé-sama_

Ignoring Sora I increased my pace by adding chakra this time. I ran for like three hours until I got sleepy . I stopped at three branch and slept.

_At dawn..._

"Time to continue!" I grinned and started running again

_Never a dull moment with you Naminé-sama_

"You know it!"

So yeah I ran for about three more hours going at full speed.

I felt a few strong chakra signatures and grinned realizing I'm at Iwa.

I stood in front of the gate just admiring the village. It had a rocky structure and on top of the gate was a huge "IWAGAKURE" sign.

_Our first hidden village! I'll go and check the information you have on this village_

I nodded and started walking inside with a smile. I entered the village with my stealthness which paid off! Or the ninjas at the gate were idiots. I'll go with the former for my confidence boost.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

A few villagers who actually paid attention noticed a three year old girl walking around...she seemed to be new. But even though she was young her eyes held a certain glint to them.

The Tsuchikage was currently walking around the village looking for his troublesome student. Young kids these days...hopeless! he thought as he walked. The kids feared him due to his temper when you call him short or say something about his height.

The three year old girl didn't notice the Kage because of her trance and the Kage also did not notice her due to her being shorter than him.

So as faith will they bumped into each other earning the attention of every bystander. Some feared what would happen next while others hoped the girl will not comment on the taboo subject.

"I'm very sorry! Please forgive me I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't paying attention!" she bowed

The Tsuchikage looked mildly surprised and nodded "I'm also at fault"

The girl looked up and had a certain glint in her eyes as the bystanders seemed to lean closer to hear.

"You're not an ordinary man are you?" she asked

The bystanders hoped she wasn't talking about his height as the Kage raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"I've been in Iwa for ten minutes already...I scanned the entire area already..your chakra signature is the highest. Even though you're trying to hide it...it still is higher" the girl said

Everyone including the Kage's eyes widened as the girl grinned

"Who exaclty are you mister?" she asked

"I'll ask you the same...a girl your age shouldn't be able to scan a village within ten minutes unless you're using a transformation jutsu" he said

"So if I prove to you I'm not a spy or anything you'll tell me who you are?" the girl asked in a dead serious yet still child like voice

"If you can" the Kage said

The girl quickly grabbed a kunai from her pouch and stabbed her shoulder..she did it so fast that no one knew what happened until they noticed her bleeding shoulder.

"See? The only one able to maintain a transformation after getting stabbed is a legendary sannin" she said

"I'm the Tsuchikage...Kiko!"

An anbu appeared and started treating the girl

"The Tsuchikage!? I'm so lucky! I came here just to see you!" the girl grinned as if the kunai didn't hurt

"Why would you want to see me?" the Kage questioned

"Because...I want to know how powerful you are..I'm going to become the strongest Kage ever! Strongest...that is my goal and I wanted to see a Kage up close!" the girl boldly declared

"Young kids these days you should give up.." the Tsuchikage muttered

The girl spiked her chakra a bit earning the attention of the Kage

"Giving up on my dream is the same as dying! I'd rather die than give up my dream no matter how foolish it might seem" she declared

"What's your name?" the Kage asked

All eyes were on the girl

"I'm Naminé Okine the girl who's going to become the strongest Kage!" she declared again but this time the bystannders couldn't help but smile at her antics

She noticed this and smirked "Got it memorized?" she calmly asked

"If you truly want to see a Kage close by I'll grant you permision to follow me today" the Kage said

"Really!? Thank you so much!" the girl bowed

The Kage couldn't help but smile...Naminé had said she was going to become a Kage like it was a fact and after boldly doing so is bowing to him

So the Kage continued searching for his student with Naminé following.

"There's the damn kid" the Kage said looking at a kid with blond hair who was leaping across from roofs

Naminé climbed a building and started to follow the kid with a surprised Kage following her.

"I'm going to catch him for sure!"Naminé said as she quickened her pace

"I really am getting old..." the Kage muttered

Naminé then enhanced her speed with chakra quickly catching up with the kid and lunged. She was on top of the kid.

"What's your problem , un?" the kid asked

"Tsuchikage-san was searching for you...he cares for you so much that he'd neglect his work to search for you...lucky boy" Naminé said

The Tsuchikage heard this and was glad someone finaly understood his pain!

"Huh? What did you call me, un?" the boy asked

"A lucky boy?" Naminé asked

"Un, you knew I was a boy?" he asked

Naminé nodded "Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people don't notice, yeah" he said with a frown

"Well it's obvious to me!" Naminé said as she stood up and helped the boy up

He grinned "I'm Deidara" he extended his hand

Naminé took it "I'm Naminé , got it memorized?"

"Un!" Deidara grinned

"Deidara..time to go back" the Kage said

"No! I want to hang out with Naminé, yeah!"

"Idiot she's coming with us..she's supposed to be following me for the day"

"Really?" Deidara asked looking at Naminé

"Hai Dei-kun" she smiled at him

"Let's go Nami-chan!" he yelled as he started to drag her

"Nami-chan?"

"Un, you call me Dei-kun so I can call you Nami-chan, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The Tsuchikage wished that they would stop running..he's not young anymore

"Wait where are we supposed to go, un?" Deidara asked

"Just follow me" the Kage said

Finaly the Kage can walk instead of run...

"Dei-kun how old are you?"

"I'm six , un, you?"

"Three and counting" she winked

"I'm older, yeah!"

"Well you are taller"

"Un!"

"So Dei-kun how long have you been training under Onoki-sama?"

The Kage decided to enter the conversation "I didn't tell you my name...how do you know it?"

Naminé smiled and started using a jutsu "Transformation Justsu"

Poof! The smoke cleared to reveal the transformation she used in Rocky side

"I simply asked a man in Rocky side" she winked and then undid the jutsu

"You're amazing Nami-chan, yeah!"

"Where did you learn to use chakra and jutsu?" the Kage questioned

"I'm self taught" Naminé answered

"Impressive...we're here" the Kage said

The three stood in fron of the Iwa library

"No not the library,un!" Deidara whined

"Stop being a brat" the Kage said as he dragged Deidara inside

Naminé giggled at their antics as she followed them.

The library was massive! It had five floors and spiral stairs...all in all Naminé's eyes glinted in excitment.

"I'll have you memorize the first floor this year" the Kage told Deidara

"I don't want to ,un!" Deidara complained

"Too bad! If you don't I'll just stop being your master"

That got Deidara "Fine,un!"

"May I read too?" Naminé asked

The Kage saw no harm in this and nodded

What could a three year old do anyway? It's not like she could memorize every information and sell it to other villages...right?

So the Kage left Naminé and went to pick out books for Deidara who was sitting at a table with an annoyed I don't want to be here face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Namine's POV**

'Sora..look at all these information! We're bound to find new jutsus and other useful things!'

_So much book...so little time!_

I nodded in agreement as I made my way to the scrolls labeled E-rank

I grabbed the two interesting ones which was the body replacement jutsu and the clone jutsu.

I opened the body replacement one first

**With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands.**

Is the rough version of it.

The jutsu seems easy enough but I think it could have been better. Like instead of limiting yourself to your body you can replace two different items with another. Like I can touch this scroll and just look at the other and be able to switch their places. Replacement jutsu...or Switch jutsu.

_Namine-sama! A new scroll appeared..._

'Huh?' I thought

I closed my eyes and went to my mindscape. The entrance is white as usual...but this time there was a brown scroll here. I walked over to it and grabbed it. I opened it.

**Replacement Jutsu invented.**

**Modification of the Body Replacement jutsu**

I read it and then smiled

"I finally performed an Okine ability" I said

_I made a new room for you to store the scroll_

"Thank you..I'll be going now"

I snapped back into reality. I saw the Kage scolding Dei-kun and smiled. I decided to read the clone jutsu. The advanced version of it is on the fifth floor...maybe I'll have to 'borrow' it sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Namine continued reading up scrolls and books which interested her as Deidara read those books that the Kage picked for him. It's now seven

"The Library is closing now" the Kage noted

"Finaly,un!" Deidara cheered

"Too bad" Namine said closing her current book which was about flowers

She stood up from her two piles of books and scrolls as the Kage observed her

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No, nothing. Just impressed you read all those...my own student didn't read half as much and he's twice your age" he said

"Everyone has their own pace and interests. Unlike Dei-kun I was really interested in these books and besides I have a more 'mature' mindset" Namine said

"I see...where are you staying tonight?" the Kage asked

"I'm going to look for a cheap accomodation" Namine shrugged

"How about your parents?" the Kage asked

"They're not here...they died" Namine said with a bored glint in her eyes

"How?" the Kage and Deidara asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Namine said glancing away from them

The two frowned but understood

"You can stay with me, un!" Deidara suddenly said

"No I don't want to bother you" Namine said

"Just say yeah, yeah!" Deidara said

"Well if the Onoki-sama doesn't mind" Namine said

The two looked at said Kage. Deidara giving him the please please say yes I'll respect you more if you do and Namine giving him the I'm not forcing you to do anything look.

The Kage sighed "Do whatever you want"

"You hear that,un?" Deidara asked Namine

Namine nodded and grinned "Sleepover!"

"Deidara...be here tomorrow at ten , you're dismissed" the Kage said

Deidara nodded not even hearing him as he dragged Namine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namine's POV<strong>_

"Goodbye Onoki-sama!" I yelled as I was dragged outside by Dei-kun

'It's strange...I..Sam usually hated it when people dragged me but I don't mind it when Dei-kun does it'

_Maybe it's becasuse he's your first friend in this world?_

My first friend? I just met him and I still consider him a friend?

"We're almost there,un!"Dei-kun yelled as he took a turn making sure I didn't fall

'Maybe...' I smiled

Dei-kun stopped in front of a building. The building seemed to be made out of rock. Do these people live in rocks!?

"Come on, un!" Dei-kun said

He dragged me insisde and I sighed in relief. The inside was just like a normal hotel. There was a lady at the desk in the middle. Stairs made out of rock going up.

"I live on the highest floor,un." Dei-kun said as he dragged me upstairs

"Cool" I said

_Uh..um Namine-sama..Deidara-san's destiny was already written in Sam's world_

'Huh? Was it a good one or a bad one?'

_Not good..._

I frowned. My first friend...

'I don't believe in destiny...I believe in change so I'll make sure Dei-kun gets a good ending'

_...Change..you're right Namine-sama_

"This is it,un!"

I blinked as Deidara opened the door.

His room was like an apparment. The kitchen , bed and bathroom. His bed wasn't made and the drawers were open. The place was rocky themed just like everywhere else in this village.

"It's a bit messy,un" Deidara sheepishly said as he quickly started closing the drawers

I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Done...okay what should we do next,un?" Deidara asked

"Well I'd like to take a shower...I haven't taken one for two days" I nervously said

"Sure the bathroom is that way,un" Deidara nodded pointing at the bathroom

"Uh thanks...could I borrow something to wear from you?" I asked

He nodded and went to his drawer. He grabbed a plain purple shirt and handed it to me.

"Anything else,un?"

I shook my head "No..wait I need a towel"

I walked into the bathroom. The same rocky interior which was completely amazing. It was like any normal bathroom but everything seemed to be made out of rock. I quickly started filling the bathtub or should I say the rocktub with water. When the rocktub was full I turned off the water. I stripped out of my yukata and undergarments leaving only my cross necklace on.

I placed a foot in the tub and shuddered at the heat. I placed my to feet inside and then sat down leaning at the back

"This is the life..." I said

What? This is my first time taking a hot bath!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Onoki's POV<strong>_

I watched as Deidara dragged Namine to his home.

There's something about that girl...the way she speaks like an adult despite being only three years old and her matureness...she doesn't act like a kid. That's good for being a ninja...but learning to become a ninja since the age of three isn't something I've ever heard about.

Being able to pin point the strongest chakra signature in ten minutes upon entering this village...a natural sensory type. She's a prodigy but most prodigy comes from a distinct clan. I've never heard of the Okine clan before..

"Kiko" I said

The anbu appeared "Yes Tsuchikage-sama?" he bowed

"I'd like you to observe Namine Okine for the next few days and tell Miko to search for any information she can find regarding the Okine's"

"Hai"

He disapeared leaving me to my thoughts

That girl might become a valuable tool against others..I'll have to recruit her into Iwa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Namine's POV<strong>_

"Nami-chan are you done yet,un?" Deidara yelled

"Almost!" I yelled getting out of the tub

I grabbed the towel and started to dry myself up. After that I wore my undergarment along with the shirt I borrowed from Deidara. The shirt reached five inch above my knees. Giving myself a satisfied nod I went outside.

"Finaly,un!" he said as he dashed to the bathroom

Please I was only there for half an hour.

My stomach started growling making me rub it with passion

"There there my baby I'll get you something to eat!" I muttered

I did the transformation jutsu to turn into an adult so I could be tall enough to reach the things I need.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a carton of eggs , tomato , cheese , onions and ham.

Grabbing a knife I started to mince the tomato and onions. I then grabbed a bowl and cracked the eggs. After that I added the tomato and onions to the bowl and started mixing. Then I grabbed a pan and filled it with my egg mix. It started sizzling making me grin. After that I just placed it on a plate and put a slice between it. Repeat for another for Deidara. When the omeletes were done I cooked the ham too and then placed it along with the melted cheese.

I undid the transformation and walked over to the bathroom door. "Dei-kun the food is done!" I yelled as I knocked on the door

"Give me a minute,un!" he said

I patiently waited

The door went open to reveal Deidara in his pjs with a towel in his hands drying his hair.

'Now that I think about his hair is longer than mine'

_I just noticed that too...we really should start paying attention to the details Namine-sama_

'Definetly'

"What did you cook,un?" Deidara asked

"Omelet" I said

He looked confused

"You've never eaten an omelet before?" I asked

He shook his head

I grabbed him and dragged him to the table. "Sit" I ordered

He did that as I took the seat next to him. He looked at the plate in front of him "Go on" I said as I grabbed a spoon to eat it. He did the same.

"This is delicious,un!" he said as he scarved it down

I giggled "You bet!" and also started to eat

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deidara's POV<strong>_

After we were done eating the 'omelete' I looked at Nami-chan

"What do you want to do now,un?" I asked her

"I'm fine doing whatever you want Dei-kun" she smiled at me

I scrunched my nose in thought...an idea popped into my head

"I'll show you my art,un!" I exclaimed and ran over to my drawer

"Art?" Nami-chan asked

I nodded and grabbed my pre made spider made out of clay

"This,un!" I yelled showing her it

She clapped her hands "Amazing! Did you make it yourself Dei-kun!?" she asked as she ran over and grabbed it

I nodded and grinned "That's not all,yeah." I said

"There's more?" she asked tilting her head

I nodded and grabbed my art back from her. I placed it down and grabbed Nami-chan making her stand next to me

"You see my art is an explosion!" I exclaimed doing the hand seals

My art exploded and I looked at Nami-chan

"That scared me! Warn me next time,kay?" she angirly said

I frowned "I just wanted to surprise you,un"

"Well you did" she said and then her face softened "It was beautiful..you're art reminds me of you" she softly said

I felt embarrassed for some reason "R-really?"

She nodded and I grinned

"You're an artist...so I'm going to become your number one fan" she said

"Thank you,un!" I was excited

People usually praise my sculptures but no one has ever told me that they were my fan. I smiled today I made my very first friend and number one fan

Nami-chan yawned

"Are you sleepy,un?" I asked

She nodded "Yes"

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my bed "Let's sleep together,un!"

"N-no way!" she said

I looked at her "Why not,un? Do you hate me?"

She quickly shook her head "N-no! It's uh.." she started playing with her fingers "You're a boy" she softly said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namine's POV<strong>_

I quickly shook my head "N-no! it's uh.." I started playing with my fingers "You're a boy" I softly said

Ever since the accident with my mother I developed a fear for the opposite sex being close to me for a long period of time.

"So?" he asked

I looked at him...he looked hurt. I feel bad now

"I'm scared of boys" I admitted

"But you didn't seem to,un" he said with confusion

I looked away in shame "That's because it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl earlier"

"Why is that,un?" he asked

"It's because you're my first friend baka!" I angirily said

He stayed quiet and I glanced at him. He was giving me a full blown smile

"W-what!?" I asked

"You're my first friend too, yeah!" he exclaimed

I blinked "Really?" he nodded and I grinned

"So think of me as a friend not a boy,yeah?" he asked

"I guess I could try.." I said

"Un" he nodded

He laid on his bed and patted the spot next to him sillently telling me to sleep there..I nodded.

"Goodnight Nami-chan"

"Night Dei-kun"

"Un"

I fell asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crying...<strong>_

_**I looked at my surroundings...back in the forest where I started **_

_***sillent sobbing***_

_**I walked towards the sound and my eyes widened. A shadowed figure was stripping my mother while another one had her pinned down. She was crying. My body started shaking as I took a step back with tears streaming my face.**_

_***crack* **_

_**My eyes widened more as I stepped on a stick. I looked back at the scene to see the two shadowed figures grinning at me with a devious glint in their eyes.**_

_**"My it looks like we have a little rat here" one said as the other nodded**_

_**"I'll take care of it keep the woman down" the second said**_

_**He started walking towards me...I ran.**_

_**I ran as fast as I could but he caught me**_

_**"A problematic rat..." he said as he pinned me to the tree**_

_**"..." I stayed sillent but kept sobbing**_

_**"Too bad you're not older" he said as he grabbed a kunai**_

_**"NOO!" I yelled as he plunged it towards my heart**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

Namine and Deidara were sleeping soundly. But then Namine started stirring and accidently hit Deidara. Deidara fell down.

He rubbed his head in pain "What was that for,un?" he asked

He then noticed Namine and remembered that they were sleeping together but she seemed to be having a nightmare. He climbed back to the bed

"Nami-chan?" he asked as he started to shake her

"NOO!" Namine yelled as she quickly sat up

Tears were streaming down her face as she had her hand on her heart. Her body was shaking and she was panting hard.

"Nami-chan?" Deidara asked

Namine didn't answer and Deidara was about to place his arms on her shoulder

"No!" Namine yelled and slapped his hand away

"What's wrong,un?" Deidara frowned

Namine looked at the hand that she slapped Deidara with and then at Deidara "I'm s-sorry p-please d-don't h-hurt me!" she cried

Deidara was confused "Why would I hit you,un?"

"B-because...you're a b-boy" Namine softly said

Deidara pulled her into a hug startling Namine. Namine started trembling again and she dugged her nails into Deidara making said boy wince in pain

"P-please d-don't h-hurt me!" she begged

"I won't hurt you,un" he said putting his chin on her head

"Y-you w-won't?" Namine asked with a voice filled with hope

"Un" Deidara nodded

Namine released her nails and burried her face in Deidara's chest as she started crying

"Shhh it's okay un" Deidara kept repeating as he rocked the two back and forth

After a while Namine calmed down and focusedon the steady beating of Deidara's heart which she found relaxing.

"I'm sorry..." she softly said breaking appart from him

"Don't worry about it,un" he assured her

"Thank you.." she weakly smiled

The two laid back on their backs in sillent which was broken

"Why are you scared of boys, un?" Deidara asked

"...I..." Namine said averting her gaze

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna , un" Deidara said feeling her nervousness

Namine shook her head and looked at Deidara. The two were staring at each other as they laid on their sides. Namine burried her head in Deidara's chest

"I told you my parents died right?" Namine asked

Deidara nodded "Un"

"I can't remember my father...just a little over a month ago my mommy died" she was tearing up by now

She sniffed "A weird man...I don't know what he looks like..he" she choked "Did some naughty things with her...mommy didn't want to but he forced her...after he was done doing those naughty things...he k-killed.." Namine couldn't finish as she started crying again

Deidara didn't know what naughty things the men did but it was definetly not good...he understood what she meant when she said he killed her mother. Deidara kept saying comforting words

"It's okay I'm here...shh...shh I'm here"

After a while you could hear light snoring and Deidara smiled in satisfaction eventually falling asleep while hugging Namine. The two not knowing that an anbu were spying on them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Onoki's POV<strong>_

"After calming her down she fell asleep later on Deidara also fell asleep" Miko reported

I nodded and dismissed Miko. After I was sure he left I stood up and walked towards the window with a view overlooking the village.

Namine Okine...kids these days having rough pasts..it's sad but the result is a powerful ninja who obediently follows anything a person who has shown them kindness.

I smirked

"Namine..I'll make sure to offer you a chance to be an Iwa ninja"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter :**_

_**Iwa**_

* * *

><p><em>The five great nations..said to be the strongest but what existed before them? That is something even the Okine does not have information on despite living before it. But why do they not posses this information? That's a question that will most likely never be answered...<em>

_The Land of Earth...Iwagakure the village hidden by rocks reside here. They have the greates military strength of the five main shinobi villages. Iwagakure specialise in Earth Release one of the basic elemental nature transformation that allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth or create it for defensive and offensive reasons._

_The Land of Lightning...Kumogakure the village hidden by clouds reside here. They rival the military strength of Iwagakure and have the greatest economic strength. Kumogakure specialise in Lighting Release._

_The Land of Water...Kirigakure the village hidden by mist resides here. They specialise in Water Release._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namine's POV<strong>_

"Am I blind?" I muttered

I closed my eyes and opened it again

"Doesn't seem so" I said

I heard light snoring and a hearbeat

'Who's heart is this?'

_Namine-sama it's Deidara's heart...don't you recall the events of last night?_

I thought back to last night...and I freezed.

'How come I suddenly became a crybaby!? Tch that was my first time having a nightmare!'

_Namine-sama..that's because after your mother's death you haven't given yourself a chance to think about everything that happened...but yesterday you gave yourself the chance resulting in your breakdown_

'...I still can't believe I'm afraid of boys...I mean come on! I might die because I was too scared to move when a male ninja attacked me!'

*knock knock*

I tried to get off but damn Deidara's strength!

*BAM BAM*

"Deidara open this damn door!" I heard the Tsuchikage yelled

"Five more minutes" Deidara muttered rubbing his chin on my head

I heard a loud noise and awkward coughing

"Huh?.." Deidara yawned "Old man?"

"Respect your elders!" Onoki-sama yelled

"Un , what are you doing here?" Deidara asked

"I waited for you..it's now ten you're late! I came to pick you up only to find you sleeping! Young kids these days...worthless!" I had a feeling he was shaking his head

"Nami-chan?" Deidara asked as he removed his grip on me

"Good morning Dei-kun" I smiled at him

"Un, morning!" he grinned and jumped out of bed

I did the same and bowed "Good morning Tsuchikage-sama"

"Finaly a kid who respects her elders.." he muttered

I almost snickered but held myself bad and straighten back up with a smile.

"That's Deidara's" he said looking at me

I blinked and gave a sheepish smile "I borrowed this from him since I don't have any other clothes"

He nodded "We'll go shopping after breakfast"

"You don't have to!" I quickly said

"You don't know your way around and Deidara seems attached to you so it's natural that we give you the tour" he said

"Well...if you insist" I said

_**Time skip!**_

After eating we were walking on the streets of Iwa and me being me practicaly memorized everything I saw. Deidara was forced onto another ninja and was ordered to continue reading the books...lucky!

"We'll start here" Onoki-sama said

I looked up to see a sign saying 'Ninja clothing'. I looked at the Tsuchikage who had a slight smirk.

"You said you're going to become a Kage...so it's obvious you have to start as a ninja" he said

I grinned "Yeah! but wait...they probably don't have my size!" I said

"Do you think I'm stupid? I already have someone who's going to design a costume attire fit for a ninja" he said

I sweat dropped "No need to be so mad"

He sighed

"Welcome Tsuchikage-sama...Namine-chan" a woman bowed as we entered

She wore a green kimono with black floral design. Her brown hair was in a bun and her hazel eyes were looking at us.

"Hello" I greeted with a bow while the Tsuchikage just nodded

She led us to a backroom and served us tea.

"So Namine-chan do you have any idea what you'd like?" she asked as she sat across from us with a sketchbook and a pencil

"Just like Iwa ninja only in blue" I answered

She nodded "It seems like you already know what you want so I'll get your measurments now"

"Hai" I said

She took them and we left

Before we could start walking a ninja apeared

"Tsuchikage-sama I've gathered the information you requested" he said

"Alright..Namine here go on ahead and buy other things you might need" he said as he handed me an envelope

I nodded and he left

'Finaly!'

_Now you can test that out_

'Yeah I don't feel any ninja nearby so it seems safe..' I thought as I tried sensing for any chakra signature who might be following

Realizing there wasn't any I grinned and walked over to the closest store which happened to be selling kid clothing.

I opened the door and used my stealth skills to avoid any attention. I walked over to the racks and grabbed one blue shirt and one green shirt...by jumping a lot. I glanced at the store and was a bit in disbelief at the fact no one saw me doing this. Sighing I made my way to a changing room and put on the blue shirt. Looking at the green shirt I started performing hand seals

"Replacement Jutsu"

I opened my eyes and saw a blue shirt looking down I saw myself wearing the green shirt and grinned

"Success!" I silently cheered

_Congragulations Namine-sama!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Onoki's POV<strong>_

"The only thing I could found about the Okine was said to be a myth" Kiko said

"A myth?" I asked

He nodded "The Okine clan said to rival even the Uchiha and existed before most clans. Said to have been in hiding but was wiped out in the first ninja war. People feared them due to their abilities which was said to be God like"

"God like?" I asked

He nodded "The rest was torned off"

"I see" I said after clicking my tongue

I gave him a nod and he disapeared.

Okine clan...does it really exist? It sounds like a myth to me...Namine Okine. She has the same last name. I won't believe in this clan until I see their so called god like abilities with my own eyes.

"Now to go check on that student of mine"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deidara's POV<strong>_

'Sucker!' I thought as I jumped on to a roof

I lost the ninja who was supposed to be watching me...now I can find Nami-chan!

"Art is a bang!" I yelled doing my signature hand seal

I heard a faint explosion and yelling as I jumped to another roof

I looked around trying to find Nami-chan and spotted her. I blinked making sure it really was her since she was grinning.

"Hey Dei-kun/Nami-chan" we said at the same time when I jumped in front of her

"How did you know,un?" I asked

"I sensed you" she smiled at me

"Sense?" I asked

"Hai I sensed your chakra" she said

"Huh? Isn't my chakra like everyone else's?" I asked

She shook her head "Each chakra is different"

"Un, then how do you know it was mine?"

She gave me an I know something you don't smile "It's obvious to me"

"Deidara!"

"Uh oh we gotta run,un!" I yelled as I grabbed her

She nodded and we started running

"Got you!" the ninja said apearing in front of us

"Water style water ball jutsu!" Namine yelled

Water shot out from her mouth to attack the ninja

"Earth style : earth wall!" the ninja yelled slamming his palm on the ground

A wall appeared

"Lighting style : lightning shot jutsu!" Namine yelled

"Damn!" the ninja yelled

Namine grabbed my wrist "We have to run right?" she asked as she dragged me

"Yeah! You're amazing,un!" I said

We jumped on to a roof and started leaping

"How did you do that,un?" I asked

"By using hand seals"

I sweat dropped "I meant where did you learn that,un"

"Oh" she said and looked at me "My mother taught me before she passed"

"Oh..sorry for asking un" I said

She shook her head "No problem!" and grinned at me

I grinned at her

*BUMP*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namine's POV<strong>_

I looked up to see that we bumped into the Kage

"H-hello" I said

"Looks like you're also a brat" he said

I sheepishly smiled at him

"Hey old man!" Deidara said earning a sweat drop

"We're going back to the library" the Kage said as he sling Deidara on top of his shoulder

"Put me down un!" Deidara yelled punching him

"If I do that you'll run away" the Kage said

"But you'll get back pain,yeah!?" Deidara yelled

"I'm not that old!" the Kage yelled as he jumped off of the roof

I giggled at their antics

"Hey brat are you coming!?" the Kage yelled

I nodded "It's Namine! Got it memorized!?"

"Whatever brat!"

_**At the library**_

"We'll be over there if you need us brat" the Kage said walking away

"It's Namine! Got it memorized!?" I yelled

"SHHH!" the librarian yelled

I looked at her "Shh" I mocked her

She glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at her

I then grabbed books about poison , poisonus plants and snakes, explosions and medicine.

_Grab the flower one too_

I sighed and grabbed a flower based book

'Happy?'

_Hai!_

I sat down in a corner and started reading while tuning out Deidara's complaints, the Kage's lectures and the librarian shushing people.

"These books are boring! I want harder ones,un!" Deidara yelled

"So you want harder books?" the Kage asked

"Un!"

"Let's move on to the second floor if you want a challenge"

"Really!?"

"Yeah just don't complain about them being boring" the Kage added a condition

"Can I join?" I asked as I closed the book and looked at the two

"Can she?" Deidara asked

"Do whatever you want brat" the Kage said

"It's N-A-M-I-N-E , got it memorized?" I repeated as I started walking upstairs

"Whatever brat!" the Kage said

I sighed and shook my head "Old people really forget things easily"

I smirked as he started fumming

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter :**_

_**Th_**e m_**et_**e_o_**r sh_**_**_**_**_o_**_**_**_**_w_**_**_**e_**r**_**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em>The Memorisa clan...a clan which specializes in mental based jutsu being able to erase a person's memory , implant fake memories, read thoughts , give them mental trauma, shut down their brain etc.<em>

_Unlike the Okine clan the Memorisa clan does have their own sacred scrolls which once read a Memorisa is able to fully comprehend his or her clan's ability. It is not known if they can master it though._

_The sacred scrolls are rumoured to be hidden in the hidden village of the Land of Lightning and the location is only known by the Raikage_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namine's POV<strong>_

I yawned and rolled out of bed after using th body replacement jutsu to replace myself with a pillow. Deidara death gripped the pillow instead of me.

'Sora..new information received..'

_Hai I'll work on it now!_

'Thank you'

It's been two month since I came to Iwa which was spend training and messing around with Deidara.

During the month I learned more about poison and even a bit of poison release...and the cure for each poison. I also practised my kunai throwing and improved my misdirection along with navigation of the kunai. I bought weights for my arms and legs. I learned a bit of earth release along with genjutsu. I seem to be a natural at genjutsu and also naturaly strong. During the month I learned how to break a rock with only one punch without chakra.

I also had the Kage let a medical ninja teach me basic medical skills and another one taught me more about tracking and sensory. Another thing I learned was about the Okine clan...the only way to create your own jutsu is by willing the aspect to help you...and the only way to will an aspect to do something is something I'll learn under certain conditions which I've yet to met.

I learned to infuse my chakra with kunais , how to use chakra strings and the fighting styles from Sam's world also improved my senses.

As a pass time I learned checker from an old man named Ginkoru which was a fun way to learn how to strategize. I often played with him when I wasn't busy reading up books from the library.

The biggest event of the month is when the Kage offered me to become a Iwa ninja which I told him I'd think about. He gave me three months to think but I already know my answer is no. I've just been killing time and taking advantage of my circumstances but the dream I just had proves that I've been here for too long.

I looked over at Deidara...wondering how I'm going to break it to him. I decided to take a stroll around the village and jumped out of the window making sure not to make a noise...like Deidara said being 'ghost like'.

Taking in the fresh air I aimlessy walked around

'Hey Sora?'

_Yes Namine-sama?_

'I..told you I wanted to leave my mark on the world right?'

_About four hundred times now why?_

'The truth is I just don't want to be forgotten...I mean come on even I forgot who I am and still don't really know the answer yet. What if I lose all my memories again? I want others to be able to tell me who I am and things like that'

_I knew that already_

'How?'

_Well aside from the fact that I basicaly live inside of you...the way you get mad when people don't say your name is a give away_

'Oh...I'm about to leave this village by tomorrow..but I'm afraid that Deidara and Onoki-san will forget about me'

_I see...I personaly don't think they'll forget you but how about doing something they'll never forget? Like making an unforgettable memory or making something for them._

'That's a great idea! Thanks' I grinned while fiddling with my cross

"Namine-chan?"

I looked over at the source "Ginroku-san? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm placing these flyers around" he said motioning to the flyers he had

"What for?" I asked walking up to him

He handed me a flyer

**Star Festival!**

**The whole village will be celebrating the anual 'falling stars' event with a festival! **

**Invite your friends , lover or family to accompany you this night. **

**At midnight the stars will fall and so the wish making tradition will continue this year as well**

"Falling stars?" I aksed

"It's the meteor shower which comes around every five years..we usualy celebrate it with a themed festival. Last year the theme was galaxy. When the festival is being held most ninjas are given a day off so this is a really popular event here"

"It seems like fun!" I grinned

"So will you be attending?" he asked

"Yes.." I nodded

"Take that Deidara with you..last time he spent the festival alone since his parents died and he was only one. Show him the bright side of the festival"

"I will" I nodded and ran off

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deidara's POV<strong>_

"How does she does that,un?" I asked looking at the pillow

"Dei-kun!"

"AHH!" I fell off my bed

"Did I scare you?" Namine asked closing the window

"You sure did ,un!" I yelled

She gave me a smile that I knew well enough

"What do you want,un?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Ne Dei-kun? Do you want to go to the festival with me?" she asked

"Festival?" I asked

She showed me a flyer

"Un, I guess it seems fun" I said

"Great! Also..I have something important to tell you during the meteor shower" she said

"What,un?"

"I'll tell you during the meteor!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip to the begining of the festival (Third Person POV)<strong>_

"Are you done yet,un!?" Deidara yelled

"Done!" Namine yelled walking outside the bathroom

Deidara was wearing a white yukata with black stripes and Namine wore her blue yukata that she had on the first day.

The two then went outside where the festival was being held

"Amazing!" the two said at the same time in awe

The whole village seemed to have performed a transformation jutsu. There was a lot of stands , the village was decorated with star themed decorations and everyone was wearing different yukatas.

"Dumpling over here!"

"Get a bulls eye and win a prize!"

"Catch fish!"

"Cotton candy over here!"

Each person owning a stand kept yelling

"Let's go to this one,un!" Deidara said dragging me over to a shooting stand

"Good evening! 50 ryo for one kunai , care to try?" the stand owner ask

"Hai!" we yelled and handed him a hundred ryo

Both me and Deidara hit the bulls eye

"What would you like little girl?" the stand owner asked

"It's Namine...got it memorized? I want that" I said pointing to the stuffed rabbit

"Hai hai and you boy?" the man asked

"It's Deidara...got it memorized?"

I punched him in his stomach

He clutched his stomach "I..want the stuffed bird.." he managed

The man handed us the things we wanted.

After that we went to buy cotton candy , see a show were ninjas performed jutsus, a dancer and lastly meat dumplings.

Time seemed to fly because before we knew it there was only five minutes left before the meteor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

The Tsuchikage bought his student and soon to be student on a hill overlooking the sky.

"This is an amazing view!" Namine said as Deidara nodded

"How do you know about this place old man?" Deidara asked

"Don't call me old! As for your question when you've lived as long as me you tend to know more places" the Kage answered

"You just admitted you're old" Namine said as she sweatdropped

"Un" Deidara nodded

"Brat!"

"It's Namine..." Namine said

The Kage and Deidara blinked

"Are you sick Nami-chan?" Deidara asked

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Namine asked

"You usually say 'got it memorized?' when you correct someone, un" Deidara explained

"Ah I forgot" Namine said

Deidara and even the Kage sweat dropped

As the festival quieted down the three looked at the sky waiting for the meteor.

"It's midnight already" the Kage said

"Why isn't there a meteor shower yet?" Namine asked

"Is it late,un?" Deidara asked

"This has never happened before.." the Kage said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namine's POV<strong>_

We waited for five more minutes until everyone started panicking.

I glared at the sky

_Namine-sama?_

'Stupid! This is ruining my chance to tell them that I'll be leaving today!'

_Namine-sama it isn't the sky's fault though_

'Tch'

"This is idiotic I'm going back home"

"I came all this way just for this.."

"I was planning on proposing during the meteor"

"Just when I made up with my friends"

I heard the villagers say this and more

"The situation is getting out of hand" the Kage said as the villagers started heading back home

"I was looking forward to this,un" Deidara said

I looked up at the sky with pleading eyes

'Please..please' I kept repeating in my head as I closed my eyes

_**You have to will the aspect to do what you want**_

'Meteor..shower upon the Land of Earth...meteor shower upon the Land of Earth..' I kept repeating

_**When you will the aspect to do something you must concentrate and imagine what you want it to do..**_

I imagined countless of meteor falling and opened my eyes suddenly having knowledge

"Celestial style : meteor shower jutsu!" I yelled

Nothing happened but I felt drained

"It..didn't..work?" I asked as I fell to my knees

_It did look.._

Meteors started falling making me grin

"Did you do that?" the Kage asked

"..Maybe" I said as I fell on my back

"Make a wish.." I said as I closed my eyes

'I wish to learn more about the Okine and the Memorisa...after that I don't need any wishes to help me become Kage'

_I wish to help Namine-sama realize her dreams_

"I wish to discover what true art is!" Deidara yelled

"I wish that kids these days would learn to respect their elders" the Kage said

"Dei-kun...I told you I have something really important to tell you right?"

"Un" Deidara nodded

"I'm leaving today" I said

"You're not becoming an Iwa ninja?" the Kage asked

"No" I said

There was a moment of sillent

"You can't leave! You told me you'd be my friend forever,un!" Deidara yelled

"I am your friend" I said

"Liar!" he yelled as he ran away

I watched him run away

"Aren't you going to stop him?" the Kage asked me

"If I do..my resolve will waver besides he has to learn that with each 'hello' there eventualy comes a 'good bye'..." I said

"I thought you hate saying good bye" the Kage said

"I do..that's why I'll say farewell so that we'll meet again someday.."

"What if I offered you to become a Kage cantidate?" the Kage asked

"Even so I'd decline...my biggest goal is becoming a Kage but first I have to complete my journey of self discovery"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV at the village gates<strong>_

"Are you sure about declining the offer?" the Kage asked Namine

She nodded "Yeah"

"You didn't even stay the full three months" the Kage said

"So? I know that staying another month will be a waste of time considering I'm a stubborn girl" Namine said

The two stayed in sillence

"I'm going now" Namine said

"Aren't you going to wait for Deidara?" the Kage asked

"If I wait it might take forever" Namine said as she started to walk away

"Wait!" Deidara yelled as he ran to the gates

"Dei-kun?" Namine asked as she turned around

Deidara was panting hard meaning he ran all the way

"I'm an idiot..un..I was mad for nothing I know you'll still be my friend no matter what,yeah?" he said

Namine nodded "Yeah..I might not be here but I'll be in your heart besides as long as we're under the same sky we'll definetly meet again"

"I'll miss you..un" Deidara said

"I will too" Namine said as she hugged him

The two hugged for five minutes not wanting to let go but Namine broke the hug

"Here..it's my latest art" Deidara said handing Namine a clay bird

"I'll cherish it" Namine said

"You better,un! So this is good bye.." he trailed off

"Nu-uh this is just a farewell..the next time we meet you better have found your meaning of art, okay?"

"It's a promise!" Deidara grinned as the two interlocked pinkies.

"Well see you Dei-kun , old man!" Namine yelled as she started walking away

"See you!" Deidara waved

"Damn brat" the Kage said

"It's Namine, got it memorized?" Namine yelled

"Whatever...Namine" the Kage said

"You finally got it memorized!" Namine yelled

When they couldn't see Namine anymore the Kage decided to go back

"I really am going to miss her" Deidara said as tears streamed down his face

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
